In The Summertime
by Endearmented
Summary: It's summer after Hiatus pt2, will CaseyLee DiNozzo's mission to lighten up things around NCIS headquarters be complete? may change rating for future 'scence' and refrences.


um, hi. this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please dont be too mean! um...this is set after Hiatus pt2 and i live in Australia so i havent seen the episode yet, but i read what happens in the whole ep so i know what happens so yeah...ummm please review and honestly tell me what you think. thanks! oh. p.s Ziva is in it but Kate is alive. hehe

* * *

Tony's head popped up as he heard someone call "dad" from the elevator.

"Casey!" Tony jumped up and raced over to his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Sweetie I missed you so much."

"Ok, daddy that's good to know, but I can't breathe." The young teenager, Casey-Lee DiNozzo informed.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Tony apologized as he unwrapped his arms from Casey. He gently grabbed her shoulders and gave her a once-over. "You know it's only been two weeks but it seems like you've grown taller than me." Casey noticed the tear rolling down her father's cheek as he spoke. She lifted a finger and wiped it away. "God, Casey. You're looking like your mother more and more each day." Tony smiled softly. "And you changed your hair color. Why?"

"Oh, Nona didn't like my hair blonde." Casey replied.

"Fair enough. I didn't either." Tony shrugged. Casey rolled her eyes as she whacked her father's arm. "So where's mom?"

"I'm right here." Kate called as she popped her head out of MTAC. "I'll be right down, ok?"

"Ok." Casey called back. She watched as her mom popped her head back in to her office and closed the door. She turned to Tony again. "Never would have figured her as the 'Director' type."

"Yeah well things have changed quite drastically in the two weeks you've been away." Tony added. "Has Italy changed?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "What kind of DiNozzo question is that? Of course it hasn't. Nona and Poppa have such bad memories that they took me to see the Leaning Tower of Pisa every day after the other forgetting that they took me to see it the day before."

Tony grinned. "Well at least it got you out of the house."

Casey rolled her eyes again. "Anyway. Back to work. Have you and mom worked things out since I've been gone?"

"What does our relationship have anything to do with work?" Tony asked.

Casey shrugged. "Well you're around each other all the time." she began to tap her foot impatiently. "If mom doesn't come down soon a swear I'm spending the rest of the day in Abby's lab."

"Well I'm not complaining that she's up there all the time. We are both bosses." Tony wagged his eyebrows. Casey cringed. "Eww. I'm just gonna pretend that you didn't say that." Casey paused for a moment, "wait, what about Ziva?"

"What _about_ Ziva?"

"Aren't you with her?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Whoa. You're cheating on Ziva with mom?"

"Shhh!" Tony covered Casey's hand with his mouth. "Of course I'm not." he then gave her a wink before Kate called for him in MTAC.

"She's forgotten about me." Casey sighed.

"No she hasn't. She's just distracted." Tony gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before racing up to MTAC and following boss's commands. "Yeah, by your…eww." Casey sighed again before heading down to Abby's lab.

* * *

"Yes ma'am?" Tony asked as he stood infront of her desk. 

"Don't call me ma'am." Kate ordered.

"Director Todd?"

"Tony, no one's around, you can call me Kate."

"Right, sorry, Kate." Tony apologized. Kate nodded as she stood and walked around to him. "As much fun as we're having playing this game, I'd prefer if we'd stick to certainties."

Tony frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I cant do this anymore, Tony. I want you to choose. I need you to choose. Either me or Ziva." Kate replied.

"You mean, break up with Ziva so I can be with you?" Tony asked.

"Well duh. I'm sick of being the one on the side. I'm sick or sharing our child every week. I'm sick of seeing you with her, pretending that you love her when I know that deep down it's me you love." Kate answered.

"Katie of course it's you I really love."

"Then prove it."

_

* * *

I don't want to make another mistake like you _

'_Coz I don't want to hate that love doesn't get me through_

'_Coz I cant be alone again…_

"Abby?" Casey hollered over the music that blared through the speakers. She frowned as she saw Abby sitting still in her chair infront of her computer. "Abby?" she called again. No reply. Casey took another step and tapped on Abby's shoulder. Abby jumped and turned around. "Hey!" she jumped up, rushed over and turned the music down. Abby then rushed back over to Casey and gave her a hug. "How was Italy?"

"Um, good." Casey pulled back and noticed the running mascara down her cheeks. "How are _you_?" she asked as she focused her eyes on Abby's cheeks, which Abby noticed.

"I'm great." Abby tried to hide her emotions as she grabbed a tissue and a bottle of water, looking in a mirror she tipped some water on the tissue and wiped the running mascara away.

"No need to be sarcastic about it. Abbs." Casey went over and rested her chin on Abby's shoulder. "Dad told me on my flight back. It's ok."

Abby let out a deep breath. "To you it might be. But I just, I cant work if he's not my boss. You know?"

"I know. You've been here longer than anyone else has on the team. And he was like a father to you."

"Yeah, but, a part of me, loved him. Like a part of me was truly and deeply inlove with him. And it just hurts so much to think that he's never coming back." A tear rolled down Abby's cheek again and Casey wiped it away with her finger. "It's ok." she assured as she wrapped her arms around Abby. "I'm here for you."

* * *

yes i made Kate Director...hmmmm. lol. oh and the song i used the tiniest little bit of is "Mistake" by Stephanie McIntosh.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
